


Fashion Designer Designer

by Crazyman03



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chance Meetings, Clothing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light-Hearted, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyman03/pseuds/Crazyman03
Summary: Rejected. As usual. He never knew why she did it. Was it the songs? The flowers? If not, then what did he do to get put down like that? He didn't know, but he needed help. Maybe a change of clothes? After all, his sisters taught him that wearing something nice can be the difference of whether you score a date or not. Maybe someone could help? Someone who can teach him the art of fashion.Luckily for him, fate had given him a guide.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fashion Designer Designer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm Crazyman03 with some A/N.
> 
> I originate from Fanfiction.net. This story also comes from that site as well. But I've decided to share this story to my fellow AO3 people. The A/N of the document is actually the old A/N. I've decided to include it 'cuz I'm a lazy dumbass.
> 
> I will also post this A/N if I decided to move my other stories to this site as well.
> 
> But enough chatter, let's get this show on the road.

**Hey there.**

**As you may all know, my name is Crazyman03. Author of [Insert shameless plug] and [Insert shameless Plug No. 2]. I have now wandered into unknown territory called as the "rarepairs". I will observe this strange world and make reports while I'm at it. Wish me luck, soldiers.**

**To be much more serious, I just wanted to write a crackship. Writing conventionally "popular" ships might get tiring from time to time. And what better way to balance that out than to write a ship that no one knows and no one gives a damn about 'cause it won't happen in canon?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Last** **Resort**

Another failed attempt, just like all of them.

How many times had he asked her for a date, he had no idea. All he knew was that it wasn't getting any easier for him. Weiss; despite his countless attempts, had yet to have the heart to give him a try. He was getting close to her, his diminishing faith told him that.

But if that was the case...

Then why does it feel like she's getting farther away from him?

Jaune reflected as he lied down on his bed; the beautiful stars of a Thursday night caught the attention of his wavering eyes. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora slept with peaceful expressions. Him on the other hand, he can't even bother to close his lids. He never liked staying up late at night. But sometimes, it was for the best to just take the time to think and fix himself. Thoughts mostly directed to Weiss and himself; hope and despair cluttered and muddled to form incoherent lines of thinking.

At this point, what use is there to chase after Weiss? She's rejected him plenty of times and he was sure she'll do the same to the next couple of attempts he's planning on. All you need is confidence, yeah right. He can't take down a huge Nevermore with just Crocea Mors – alone and no one to help him. But maybe if he believed in himself even more, then all his struggles might as well magically disappear. After all, confidence is everything. Right?

Not wanting the negativity to ride the atmosphere, Jaune focused on reflection instead.

But what is there to reflect? That he can't even get the girl he loved? If so, then he might as well quit on her.

Darn it, he was being negative again.

Silent breaths escaped his lips as he calmed himself down. Weiss can't be the problem, definitely not the problem. But where does that leave him?

Was his appearance lacking? He knew he wasn't the most handsome of guys out there, but he's got a pretty face. Or at least that's what his sisters always told him before he moved out for Beacon. Did Weiss like guys with muscles more? Sure, he didn't have a lot of those. But with Pyrrha's harsh training regime, he's bound to get a toned body in no time. Maybe he needed to dress nicer? His parents did tell him that wearing flannel shirts can instantly make you look better. Which was why they forced him to wear flannel every single day in elementary...

It was the worst. Even on family outings, he always wore flannel. Oum knows how much he loved his Pumpkin Pete branded clothes after all.

As if a light bulb as turned on, an idea popped on his mind.

Maybe his parents were onto something. Quotes like "Dress to impress." wouldn't exist if they _weren't_ true. If he could get his hands on some nice-looking clothes, then there's possibly a chance Weiss might change her opinion of him. A last resort plan, just one last time before he finally accepts defeat. Even if it doesn't work, then at least he finally has clothes other than T-shirts and jeans. It's a win-win!

Look out world! A new Jaune Arc's coming to town! Fresher, better, and with an amazing sense of fashion!

Excited to test out his new plan, Jaune finally cleared his mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Friday. The only school day people like the most. You can probably tell why.

As Jaune headed to the local mall of Vale, he finally realized the flaw of his plan from last night...

He absolutely had no idea what to buy.

Flannel shirts were definitely on top of the list. But apart from that, what else was he supposed to buy? More flannel shirts?!

 _"This is harder than I expected."_ Jaune frowned. Something as simple as clothes shopping would be easy enough - is what an idiot like him would say at first glance. _"No wonder my sisters spent four hours every time we went to the mall. I haven't even started, yet my plan's already falling apart."_

He could probably ask for advice. But who would he ask? He doubted that Ruby has a lot of knowledge on fashion. He loved Ruby like a sister, but there was no way in Remnant would she know a thing about clothes. Yang's fashionable, right? But her style probably doesn't suit his. It shows way more skin than he would like. Weiss was definitely out of the question. Blake...he didn't know all too well to be honest. Guess she was out of the equation too.

Wait a minute... Why on Remnant would he ask Team _RWBY_?! Not only is it already too late to ask, he also has his own team as well!

"Ugh..." He groaned. He placed a hand on his forehead; checking if he was literally having a headache over getting some clothes. "What am I gonna do now? I'm in Vale, no one's here to help me, and I've got a list that doesn't even have more than two items in it." He sighed as he observed some of the stores; walking past ones he had no business with. "Maybe in the next century I'll be able to find something in one of these."

Jaune walked around the area, mindlessly looking at stores as he did. He passed by multiple shops such as photo booths, gold sellers, and some weird toy company for adults. Why would adults want to have toys? Aren't those reserved for kids? People are weird.

To his surprise, he actually managed to enter a men's clothing store about fifteen minutes in. But the shop was so painfully limited it might as well call itself a lost and found station.

This was going nowhere. At this rate, the moon will probably up before he could even find something nice-looking.

A nearby bench was found, a minute of rest wouldn't be too bad. Some planning was in order. If nothing right was happening, then he needed to think of something to make that wrong into right. But how?

"I swear kiddo, it knocks 'em down every time." Two men sat down right next to him. "You wanna impress that girl of yours, ya gotta have some fresh clothes."

Jaune's ears perked up. Maybe he can get some info out of these two. It's not invasion of privacy if he's just looking for help, right?

"But I'm fine wearing my normal clothes."

"You look clean, I'll give you that." Jaune took a glance at the man's friend, he did look quite nice. "But if we're talking about getting on with the ladies, then nice ain't gonna cut it. We need to get you something new, something popular, and something that'll even make dudes take their boxers off and throw it at you!"

Both the man's friend and Jaune diverted their eyes to somewhere else after hearing the statement.

"That's quite...unpleasant."

"Come on, we'll just get you some _trendy_ clothes and call it a day." The man stood up, walking away slowly for his partner to catch up. "I'll even pay for it. Let's go."

Once the pair were out of sight, Jaune was left alone with his thoughts.

 _"Trendy clothes, huh?"_ A hum subconsciously came out of his mouth. _"Everyone does like someone who follows the crowd. Not sure if Weiss will like it, but it's better than nothing! Off to the clothing stores we go!"_

With a new insight and a reinvigorated soul, he set on his journey to find the biggest clothing store in the mall. If he's finding something modern and popular, then wouldn't going to the most known store be common sense? Granted, it was probably good to check on other shops as well. But doing so will take up even more time than when he just wandered around earlier.

It didn't take long for him to eventually find the biggest clothing store around. A sign caught his line of sight before he entered the store. There was a flash sale! He definitely needed to get in on that. Sadly enough, there were hordes of people who thought the same.

"Excuse me. Excuse-" He bumped against a person; emitting a glare from them. "Sorry."

He tried moving, but was soon met with opposition. "Watch it, kid!"

"I'm sorry, sir-"

He suddenly got pushed from behind; effectively tripping him.

"Move it, loser!"

Jaune coughed. What wrong did he do to deserve being pushed? Before he could even get himself back up, a foot stomped on his right hand. A howl of pain was heard by many, but went unnoticed. Observing his hand, he quietly cursed the jerk that stepped on him. Normally, he wouldn't do that. But when you slam a foot on the hand he used for writing notes in Profesor Oobleck's class and for wielding Crocea Mors all the time, then you best believe he was gonna be mad.

He needed to find an exit. He didn't care where and he didn't care how. All he cared was to get out of the store alive.

Trying to find an escape, Jaune began his battle with the avalanche of people around him. Everyone pushed and pulled each other, swung at one another, and even worse - left their biodegradable trash in the recycling bin! How could people be so violent about some clothes?! He swore, it wasn't _that_ bad whenever his family went to the mall. He never recalled a memory about his sisters getting into fights all because of some 10% off shoes.

He slammed against people; making sure not to harm them as much as he had been. For what seemed like an eternity, he managed to find the entrance and get out barely breathing. Sweat was wiped off his forehead; fatigued from struggling to get out of the crowd. Placing his hands on his knees, he huffed. "That was a close one."

He stared back at the shop. They were still going at it. From the looks of it, they won't be stopping anytime soon.

A dejected sigh came from his lips. Guess it's another failure. Like always.

It was getting late and he had about an hour before the next Bullhead leaves for Beacon. The way to the station was lengthy, but a walk should be enough to make it on time. Time to give up for now. There's always tomorrow and Sunday, and the next week if he can't find anything. Or month, who even knows at this point? He rushed all the way to Vale in his Beacon uniform, just to end up wasting his time and getting hurt. Truly a waste.

His journey was interrupted when a couple of floating boxes appeared out of nowhere. Collision occurred. Now he was on the ground; countless boxes falling right into his face.

Literally.

"Ow..." He shook his head. As if the day couldn't get any worse. First his hand, now his face? What did the world have against him? He looked around to see cardboard boxes scattered next to him. "Weird, why would someone carry this much boxes?"

"Unless you're telling me to move all my stuff bare-handed, then I definitely need all of those crates you just crashed into." A cool voice was heard from above. Jaune lifted his eyes to see a girl frowning with palms resting on her hips. A pair of sunglasses and a beret was the first thing that caught his eye upon seeing her. She sported brown sleeves and black pants, complete with a belt that wrapped around her waist. She looked good.

_Really good._

She leaned down on him; her sunglasses lowered to reveal her brown eyes. "You're from Beacon. Have I met you?"

Not wanting to look pitiful to the stranger, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Jaune Arc. I don't think we've met before."

"I knew I've seen your face somewhere." She hummed, fixing her glasses and covering her eyes once again. "You're the one going after the Schnee, right? Good luck going after her, kid. Those types of girls are way too prideful for their own good. Hell, you have more chances getting it on with a garbage can than with her."

...Well, that stung.

"Uhh, what's your name then?" He wanted to plant a palm to his face once the words came out of his mouth.

_Nice job trying to change the subject. Real smooth, you dunce..._

She smirked at his dumb attempt at shifting the topic. At least he thought it was the reason. "You're cute kid, but you aren't rabbit-faunus level just yet." She reached out her hand. "Coco Adel. I'm your senior, just above you by a year. I'm sure you've heard of me somewhere, right?"

"...No?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah?"

"Damn, guess I'm not that famous yet." He blankly stared at her, not wanting to do or say something stupid. He can't look like an idiot if he stood completely still and did nothing, right?

"Uhh, hello? Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

Darn it.

Giving up, he calmly shook her hand and sighed. Guess he was meant to look dumb for eternity.

Now that he reinstated that he was a fool once more, it's time to talk about the Goliath in the room. "Hey, about the boxes–"

"Eh, don't think much about it." Coco moved her body and picked up the boxes. "Those were the last of 'em anyways. No need to bother." She looked at him with a knowing smile, "I can take this on my own."

"No really, I'll help." Jaune crouched down to pick up the ones near him. She didn't stop him, he'd like think of that as a signal to help.

The next few minutes were spent silently gathering all the boxes on the floor. They came in all sizes. Small, medium, and big ones to make any civilian second guess themselves on how she managed to carry so much at once. How she managed to not have them fall sooner, he had no idea.

What he did have an idea of, is that the boxes were heavier than that Ursa's butt which sat on his face.

Don't ask.

Please.

"Told you those boxes were heavy." Coco whistled, calmly walking right next to him with bigger and heavier ones in hand. "Come on, kid. Just a couple more minutes and I promise we'll be there."

Jaune sighed. He might be in complete pain once again, but he can't say he regretted helping her. Not even by one bit. If he was doing this for himself, then maybe he would've just ditched the darn things and sleep in the street. But this was different. Instead of sleeping in the streets, he'll sleep in a bed. In Beacon. After a nice hot shower. In the public bathroom, where Nora can't barge in without a care in the world and start brushing her teeth while she talked about a dream she wanted to share with him.

At least she didn't mind him being naked.

"We're here." Coco took out a key-card from her pocket and activated the door. Said door slid to the sides of the wall, granting them entrance and revealing the dark abyss of a room inside. Jaune gulped. With the light-source coming from the sunset, he really couldn't see much of the insides of the room. Oddly enough, it reminded him of the time he went into the cave with Pyrrha. He just hoped a Deathstalker wouldn't appear from inside.

"Check this out." His attention turned to Coco – a smirk growing from her face. She put down her boxes and clasped her hands together. "Let there be light!"

She clapped her hands.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" She clapped again.

Nothing happened.

"Don't tell me..." She growled, clapping one more time.

Nothing happened.

"Are you serious?" Frustrated, she went deep into the dark room. Despite Coco disappearing out of his sight, he can hear her voice clearly. "Damn it, Yatsu! Did you really have to go to yoga class that badly!? You could've at least turned the automated lights system on."

He heard a switch being flicked on. The darkness of the room vanished in an instant. Now replaced by bright shining light, Jaune dropped the boxes and covered his eyes with an arm. He let his eyes adjust to the lighting for a few seconds before being met with a surprise.

Instead of a cave filled with Grimm, he found himself in a store filled with clothes. The very same thing that got him hurt earlier in the day. The place wasn't exactly as big as the mall he had attended, but it was definitely enough to hold a vast and varied amount of clothing. Clothing racks dominated the area. Each one being systematically placed on the walls and the occasional ones in the middle of the room. Not only that, there had been an assortment of shoes and berets right next to the counter. On the counter itself had a bunch of shades similar to the one Coco wore. Behind the counter was the woman herself and the light switch she turned on.

The shop had a brown theme that was a bit like Coco's. It was colorful and felt a lot more cozy than most shops he's seen nowadays. Most of the time, every place had steel walls and marble floors. While not really that bad of an idea – it kinda felt a bit more... Industrialized? That's a thing, right? Whoever the owner was, they clearly preferred the atmospheric feel over the usual interior construction and decorations.

Speaking of decor, the owner really didn't hold back. A carpeted floor with waves etched into them, comfy chairs for anyone who needed a seat, and walls that were beautifully designed that it emits so much personality in the place.

"Woah..." Jaune picked up the fallen crates and walked towards Coco. "You work here?"

"I work here?" She scoffed. "Honey, I _own_ this place. See those clothes? Mine. Those floors? Mine. Those walls? Mine."

"Even that plastic plant over there?"

"Okay, maybe that one's owned by Yatsu." Her voice went quiet for a moment. "But everything else, it's all mine."

Oh. Setting the boxes on the counter, Jaune slowly left Coco and walked around the store. "Wow. These look really nice." He rubbed his fingers against one of the fabrics. _It feels nice too._

"Heh, what could I say? Came from the best of the best." She appeared right next to him; slightly jumping from shock. "Took a lot of money, time, and effort just to get to where I am."

"You must be really proud." He said, not an inch of sarcasm even heard from his voice.

"Who wouldn't be?" She smirked. "Huntess, _Fashion Designer_ , and now a store owner. Wouldn't you be confused if I wasn't proud?"

She's got a point there.

Wait a second...

"You _made_ these?!"

"Yep. Handmade by yours truly." She looked at him; one of her eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all." In fact, this was just perfect! If he can convince Coco to help him improve his wardrobe, then his chances with Weiss might increase. Plus, he doesn't have to go to that stupid mall anymore! "Hey Coco, is it okay if I ask you for something?"

"Well, you did help me lift some of the extra boxes, even if I still had the big ones..." Ehehe, eugh... "But sure, shoot me with it."

"Can you make me something so that I look good?" Jaune gulped.

"Depends." She shrugged. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

"I'm not really that stacked with Lien right now..."

"Then the deal is off." She calmly waved him away and started walking to the back room. "I need money and time, kid. I don't even have any staff yet and I'm almost out of cash. Helping me carry some stuff ain't gonna cut it."

Crud! He needed her, he _really_ needed her if he's gonna make this plan work. Coco was the only fashion designer he knew and probably the one closest to him when it comes to proximity. She's literally from Beacon. If he needed something, then it only took a couple of hallways to probably reach her.

"I'll do anything!"

She paused in her steps, turning her head to reveal a sly smile. "Anything?"

For Weiss, himself, and for the sake of not going back to that cursed mall.

"Anything."

* * *

**Your free chapter has expired, please wait 2 months for the next one.**

**I dunno what came over me when I wrote this. I probably drugged or something. Not that I take drugs, gummy vitamins are the closest to me taking any form of medication.**

**So, Jaune x Coco. Not something you see every day. What's next? Blake x Ren! Pwahaha! As if I wasn't already planning on that!**

**Apparently the name for the ship is 'French Roast'. Not really feeling the name, so lemme add my own suggestions:**

**1.) Coco and Cereal - Sadly, it's way too close to 'Milk and Cereal'.**

**2.) Hoodies and Berets - Eh? Eh? I dunno about you, but it's pretty legit.**

**3.) Bunnies fanclub - 'cuz y'know, Velvet and Pumpkin Pete? No wait- scratch that. That did not sound right.**

**Huh, guess I really got lucky with the title after all.**

**This definitely won't be as long as my other stories. Probably under 15 chapters I'll finish this thing. Probably. But even then, this story will definitely be a slow burn. Though not as serious as my other ones, not as stupid as _that_ one. You know what I'm talking about.**

**Reviews are love. Leave one and I'll gurantee all of you a bullet in the heart; courtesy of Coco's minigun of course. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a new story. Which means I will upload this chapter at the same time as in FFN. 
> 
> Just wanted to throw that out there.


End file.
